The Nights of Unfaithfulness
by nimbooda
Summary: side story of my another fic, The Adultery, taken from Zoro and Nami POV   will be lemon  English!
1. Chapter 1

This is a side story from my Indonesian fic, The Adultery

I wrote it in English because of the lemon, I think it's just too vulgar if I write it in Indonesian .

Based on Zoro and Nami point of view, here's what they think when the couple did the shameful mistake...

Z for Zoro point of view

And N for Nami's

Summary

Zoro and Robin are having a child and married, they live in the same village with Nami, who already be Sanji's wife. The cook now work in Baratie, while Nami prefer to stay in Cocoyashi, that makes him only be able to meet her once a month. Someday, Robin going to Water Seven to research the ancient site, asks for Nami's help to take care of her daughter, while Zoro has to live for months without his wife.

**The Nights of Unfaithfulness**

Z

I just came home from my training session in dojo that night. There is one tough student who really skillful with sword fighting, so no one from all of my pupils wants to challenge him. And I guess they have a reason. This person is a stubborn one, so I have to fight him over and over again, until he realized about his ability.

When I closed the dojo, I recognized that it already late. And I forgot to fetch up my little daughter…again. I rushed into my house to see if she actually has arrived at home. I hope that person help me again this time. Yes, she's my annoying orange-haired nakama. But she's more convincing compared to myself. That's why Akeela's mother asked Nami to keep her child rather than me, her own husband, and it's a correct choice.

I entered with an irritating welcome from the ex navigator of the straw hat pirates. "Evening, zoro! Where is Akeela? I came to the school and cannot find her there…" I'm immediately in panic. "Whaaat? But you usually….Aaaarrrrggghh! okay, I will search her! **AKEE…..**" "Shut up, Baka! She's here!" then my daughter surprised me from behind "Gotcha! Daddyyyy!" She's laughed so loud. "How come a parent forget about his own child than some stupid sword fighting students?" said that money-craze woman. I sighed "I'm so sorry Akeela…" the little girl didn't even have a rage at me, she reply my apologize with a wide smile," Aaand…?" Nami asked. "Thank you…" I take a look at the brown-eyed woman annoyingly.

Since Robin had gone for some archeological matters a week before, Nami took a charge to look out for our daughter. Sometimes, she cooked and take care our house just like my wife. She did that because of her good relation with Robin. While I keep open my Santoryuu class to earn some money.

I relaxed in my barrel-like bath tub, enjoying the warm water after the tiring day. Looking at the ceiling, I count the days that I already spent without my wife. In this needy moment, I know I should have gone to hostel or so, but I also have responsibility, I shouldn't leave my child even for a night. That's why, when I got myself alone like this, I did the "one man show". Yeah, nobody will saw me like this.

I stood up to make the hand caress my dick harder. I released my seeds outside the tub with small moans " Urrrgh….huh…" when suddenly someone opens the sliding door roughly. There, when I still touch my dick that pours disgusting semens, the orange-haired woman looked at me with an shocked look in her eyes. We stay like that for some second, until I woke up and screamed histerically just like a molested virgin. "!" "!" she replied with a harder one. Nami tried to close her eyes and reddened face. But I guess it's worthless. She saw everything.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BITCH?" I said while hurrily close my "property" with the nearest towel. " I JUST WANT TO TAKE THE DIRTY CLOTHES! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ARE THERE, BAKA!" both of us are as red as tomatoes. "Grrrr…." I grumping "…it's late already! Why don't you go home?" "oh, I'm going to! …As long as you give me my clothes!" she hide her face behind the sliding door now. I handed her the clothes, and without speaking she's go away leaving me half-naked. That's just too shameful, but not like what about to happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

N

The next day, I came to take Akeela from school, if only her stupid father didn't remember, but, he keeps his promise now. I went to their house to see my best friend's daughter. It's strange that I already felt like she's mine too. Maybe because of we have done a lot of things after Robin go to Water Seven. She's a cute little darling who always makes me smile. Sometimes I felt like being too close to her.

I found Zoro sits in the terrace, cleaning his precious swords. "May I help you?" he asked. His eyebrow rose. " I just want to make sure that my little friend is home safely…" I know that I should not trust him a lot. He gave a tiny smirk "don't worry, HER DAD already do his job" he stressed the words "…besides she couldn't play with you right now, Akeela's tired and fall asleep in our living room" Zoro said as he continue to wipe Wado Ichimonji. I slap my head "…You should brought her to the bedroom instead!" I grumped and went inside Zoro's house. "Oh, she's FINE!" he yelled after he can't see me anymore.

About five minutes later I came out. "Eh? Why so fast?…what are you chasing for?" the green-haired man asked "Sorry babe, my husband will be at home tonight, I don't have times for you and your family now, Ciao!" he just silenced. I felt satisfied with what I said. I need to rest and given so much service from my reliable spouse. He's going to cook for me I will get my favorite mikan pudding.

While my husband's busy with his cooking, I look at a box of matches that fell from Sanji's black coat. It is said that the match from one of a bar somewhere, and it has some sexy girls picture on the cover. Even actually I'm not really into him, to find this kind of thing makes me pissed off. I already know what would happen if I married a womanizer like Sanji, I cannot guarantee such fidelity from my hubby. It's just like feeling unfair. He could spend his night with lots of bar girls, while I just live alone at home. If I still in the pirate ship, maybe I already "having fun" with other Straw Hat males. Wait, isn't there one of them living in the same village with us? Suddenly I thought about that stupid swordsman. "Argh, no!" I denied my thoughts. "He's with someone else, now. And it's Robin, my closest nakama".

After some delicious meals and routine activities that we have done, the next day my spouse back to his job. He came to the market to supply his floated restaurant, and then sailed away to provide foods for whoever that lives at sea. I return to my daily life also. I took care of my house, my mikan orchard, and back to babysit a five years old kid.

I look for her until it's very late again. Akeela said that she really missed her mother and asked me to tell for her a badtime stories. She makes me soo exhausted that evening. As what I always do, i have to take a bath in warm water, but I'm too tired to go home. I think it's okay if I borrowed Robin's bath room this time. I took off my clothes and came into the bath room when I saw Zoro again, doing the same thing like I caught him nights before.

Z

I was stunned. That crazy bitch looking at my naked body again. What makes me confused is that she has no reaction. Her big brown eyes staring at me with an empty gaze. I sunk my body into the bath tub and ask her "now what?" I felt so embarrassed. Oddly, she just answer me with a calm tone "you're really miss Robin, don't you?" I shocked "What the…?" "Yes, that's why I caught you masturbated so many times" "It's…" my face are red. "…none of your business!" "Isn't it felt painful?" I could catch the inviting tone in her sentence and I just realized that she's just wearing a piece of towel. Now I can feel that my entire face going warmer.


	3. Chapter 3

N

I didn't know what kind of evil that dragged me to say that words. All that I know that I just felt lonely, and I couln't hold my wild manner anymore. If Sanji may do it, why can't i? I didn't seek for faithfulness when I married him, i never taught such a thing for all my life. And when we're tied the knot and commanded to keep our love forever, it makes me confused. I have no idea that this will hurt Robin so much.

I touched Zoro's penis with my fingertips. It is hard and big. I'm amazed that even those swordsman pubic hairs are also green. That makes his member looks like a long mushroom. I lick it's tip passionately, I could taste his pre-cum. He moans of the pleasure I gave. Then I cover its head with my mouth, sucked it like a baby to a bottle of milk. "Uuuurgghhh….." he muttered. Seems like the dick is getting harder than before. I began to swallow the whole member and move in and out of it. I make sounds "Ummmph…ack!….." because of his size inside my mouth. He grabs my hair tightly and began to force me to move as quickly as possible. I almost choked by his member, so that I released it and grip it again with my boobs. Now my mouth can only caress the tip of it. I lick it as it was a soft ice cream, then I suck it hardly. My boobs bounced up and down to serve the lower side, showing my hardened pink nipples. Zoro cannot hold it anymore, so when he finally came, I took his penis up, and his semen poured to my entire face. " Hhhhhhhhhhh….." he moans in deep baritone voice.

I could feel that my pussy is getting wet now. I turn around and bent down showing my lewd vagina to the sexy swordsman. "Your turn" I said, he reply it with an evil grin. First he smells my entrance and licks my clit. It makes me goosebump. "Oooh…yeah…" he embraces me with his skillful tongue making me craze with pleasure. I moved my hip so I could feel more sensation. His tongue touches my entire intimate wall as I hastily came. "Ah! Ah! Ahhh…..zoro!" It's so pleasant and I accidently pee. "Hey!" he upset of the big surprise. "ooops, sorry…!" I'm a little bit embarrassed of this. "That's so good…I could barely hold it!" "Tsss…you're such a baby!" he complaint while wiping his mouth. "I know! I'm sooo sorry!"

The swordsman keeps silent and goes back into the bath tub. I followed him. "Now what?" he yelled in anger. "One more service…for an apologize?" I said with a bawdy face. He cannot resist it as I saw his face reddened and I could feel him hardened inside the warm water. " …fine…" he leads my him next to his dense penis. Before he came in, Zoro askes " Hey…is it okay?" "e…eh?" my desire is bothered by his question. " I mean…you're already married with ero-cook, woman. Are you sure you really want this?" I gulped. It's a hard question. The problem is that i don't even care about my marriage anymore. "What about you? Why didn't you refuse me?" I reply him. The green-haired man looks at me with his sharp eyes. He could not answer it. But I already know. " Zoro…I am lonely…and so are you…" he didn't response. I begged him once again " Zoro…fuck me…" in a soft whisper"…please".


	4. Chapter 4

Z

I saw her big brown eyes. They looked so desperate, just like mine. The picture of her pretty face within the hot steam was so beautiful. I was so crazy about the navigator from the long time ago, but I hide it. I used to hide feelings from anyone, that what's swordsman supposed to be. Besides, I think that dartboard eyebrow really loves her more than I do. And here she is, naked and horny, wishing that I would fill her emptiness inside. No man could resist her charm, including me, who began to kiss her delicate lips. I touched her slim waist and took her up. We came out of bathroom, rushing to the main bedroom, where I and my wife supposed to sleep.

I threw her body on the bouncy bed, and she reached a pillow to make herself comfortable. I came to bed and continued kissing her. My dick stroked her clit eagerly. I embraced her neck, ear and both of her tits and played with her cute nipples. It made her go nuts. She then command me " Nnnghhh…Zoro….just…put it inside…." She touches my member. "I…I can't hold it anymore…!" I obeyed her. I put the tip of my penis inside her, but I realized that her entrance is still tight. Maybe because she's not gives birth yet. Slowly but sure I go inside her, if only she's not accustomed with my size. She opens her mouth of the pleasure. I pushed my hip to her until my entire cock completely inside. Nami bites her lower lip, feeling the lovely pain. She grabs my arms tightly like she almost scratching them, then I began to rock the orange-haired woman…slowly…and then getting faster and faster.

"Ack!..Argh….ah..ah..ah…aaaahhhnnnn…" she moans every time my dick knock her womb. Her big boobs bounced back and forth making me hornier. I paced my thrust harder 'til I hear my legs slap her ass. "Aaaaaaahnnnnn! Ah! Argh! Yes,Yes..Zoro! fuck me hard, honey!aaaaaaahhhnnnnnn….." she moans louder. She spread her leg so her vagina fully exposed, and lay her feet on my butt. The muscles of her hole squeeze my thick penis like they want to extract my seeds. Suddenly I felt an amazing sensation on the tip of my 'little sword'. I want to cum inside her. " hnnnghhhhh….biitchh…..…"I grinned devilishly. She still lost in the bliss. " …I'm going to…. impregnate youuuu!" finally I burst all of my semen inside her hot cave. One time…two times…three times, after that my hard member softened. She also came next" Eeeeeeekkkkkhhhhhh….!" Nami yelled in enjoyment. Her saliva came out across her cheek. We both pant heavily from our sex-making. The former straw hat navigator already fainted, I don't think that she listen to what I said before I came. That's just some stupid vulgar words anyway.

The next morning I found her lay on my body, cuddling me. I try to look at her and saw that she's awake. I put my head on the pillow, trying to continue my slumber when I hear her said "He slept with other women…" I opened my eye "What?" "My husband…" she cleared her words."…he's not as faithful as he said. Well…I'm not mad of him, that's just the way he is…" Nami said "…but…sometimes I think it's not fair….I wants some fun too, you know…" I need to wake up my mind until I fully understand of what she said. "…wait…" I raised my topless body. "…is it means that you want to take a revenge?" "What?..n..no..of course not!" the navigator was anxious. Now I smiled in bitter feeling "…You're jealous with your husband…" "I said I'm no…" I cut her voice "You don't want me, Nami…you want him, you want his fidelity" she's silent, unable to argue. I look at her teary eyes. It looks like she's regretting what we did last night. Bastard. I took my clothes on and leaving her inside the bedroom "**I don't want him.**" I stopped to hear what she said "**I don't love him**." She took on her clothes as well "…and sorry for bother you last night!" She wants to leave me alone when I reply her "Thank you…" I said with a smirk . She just went away. I could see in a glimpse that Nami has red blushes down her cheeks.

It seems like we are addicted to each other. Every time we have a needy situation, we repeat the deceitful activities. Sometimes it took place in my house, and other time in hers. Of course we keep this secret to ourselves; we didn't want to invites some trouble. Our sex was getting intense, so far we didn't just fuck anymore, and we finally made love. My lover was not only be Akeela's sitter, she was also became the substitution of my wife.


	5. Chapter 5

N

That was just an ordinary morning. Sanji-kun made me some delicious-looking fruit pancake along with café-au-lait. He was still preparing for another dish while I sat in front of dining table, looked for interesting news in the daily journal. I take some of the pancake to fill my hunger. After four or five bites, my throat felt weird. It's like I was going to throw up, but I managed to shut my mouth before contaminate the dishes. I rushed into the nearest sink. My husband was surprised "Na…Nami-swan…a…are you okay?" I shake my head "Oh, no I'm fi…uuuughhh….." I threw out all my breakfast. " I…I think we should see the doctor, honey!" said the worried love cook. "Tsk, I just feel a little bit unwell..!" I walked to him, but my two legs cannot hold my weight. My husband caught me when I fell down. He then brought me up in bride style, and put my weak body on our bed. "You just rest here, I will call the doctor". I just nodded for his concerns.

Some minutes later a young doctor came into our house. He examined me and asked some question about how I felt. Then he put his cold stethoscope on my chest, Sanji looked mad for this, and moved on my belly. His eyes told me like he knew something. "When did you get your last period, Ma'am?" " What? Why should my wife tell you that?" the blonde man said in fierce. "Sshh…! He's a doctor, stupid!" I blame him. I thought a moment "hmmm…about two months or more…I guess?" "I see" he took of his stethoscope and put it back into his big black bag. He wrote something in a piece of paper "Well, Congratulation Ma'am…" then he smiled toward me and my husband "…you're pregnant".

I could not believe my ears about that statement. I was stunned. Sanji-kun screamed in bliss. He already wants the baby for long time since we're married. He hugged me tightly, but i…I was…just confused. The problem is that I've slept with another man for the past two months. I don't have idea whose baby is this. It could be Sanji, but what if it is not? I felt cold in my entire body. I'm afraid of thinking what would have happened if Robin and my spouse know. "Forgive me, God!" I begged in silent "please, don't make this HIS child…"

Z

I sat down on the front deck of Sunny Go, feeling the cold wind blowed my hair and the bitterness of a bottle of beer. I just saw them. The orange-haired navigator together with the cook, the captain, the sharpshooter and the cyborg doing what so people called "gang-rape". I don't participate because I think it's ridiculous. The pirate ship is getting more like a prostitution house, no, even worse. I'd rather go outside, doing some nightwatch to prevent attacks from other pirates or even marines. Well, yeah, maybe I just get jelous.

Back then when the crews are just three teenagers, there were just Nami and I. Luffy is still too young to know about it. We often did when we found inn, or simply hide from our captain sight. I was thought it's just a crush, until I felt so comfortable with her. And then come another crew, I'm happy cause it will make our pirate crew stronger and more "crowded", but it also keeps me away from her. I sip the bitter beer when suddenly I saw the dark-haired woman stood up in front of me with an inviting suit.

Before we began to make sex, she ripped off my condom. "What the hell, woman?" I yelled annoyingly "ufufufu….relax, I just want to feel your seeds…inside…"

Suddenly, I hear the Den Den Mushi rang a couple of time. I opened my eyes. "…just a dream…" I relieved. When did I get sleep? I realized that I just came home early from the dojo. I rub my sleepy eyes and it rang again. A device that looked like a snail is actually made for long-distance call. It was my wife, Robin. "Yeah?" I took the Den den Mushi lazily. "Hello, Kenshi-san? How are you? Good I think?" "I'm fine…(sigh) what about you, woman?" "Ufufufu…there's a lot of work to do here, but it's okay! Just about two months more and I will go home." "Heh…" I chuckled. "Is Akeela okay?" "Don't worry, she's safe and seems so mingle with her aunty Nami…" I thought about the navigator again.

My mind went back when the stupid-cook came to my dojo just for showed off. "I will be a father too, Marimo!" "What do you mean?" I asked "Nami is pregnant!" he said happily. I was shocked, but I don't want to show it. "Heh…Congratz!" I grinned cynically and go back to my pupils. "Wait, don't you want to hear more?" "I'm busy dartboard! Just go back to your wife and have a lovey dovey day with her! I must train my students here!" I grumps when the love cook finally said "…I hope it will be a boy and he'll kick out all of your students!" he turned around "Oh! And you too…Shitty Marimo!"

"…Zoro? Are you still there?" "Huh? Oh…yes!" I realized that I still talk with Robin. How could I daydreaming in a moment like this? Bastard! "…and?" "…and that's all, I think?" Robin sighed "Okay, then, I'll call you later, bye." "Bye" I put the line off and rubbed my forehead. "Don't think about it, Zoro!" I talked to myself "a bushido should not think about woman, Baka!" I grinned "Yes, and she's not yours,…she never be…" I stood up to go back to dojo, go back to the cruel reality, without regret and too much emotion, living like a flawless swordsman.


End file.
